1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for calibrating a test meter by a biosensor test strip, and in particular, relates to a method for calibrating a test meter by a biosensor test strip which reads out a parameter code and checks whether the biosensor test strip is completely inserted into the test meter by monitoring a pulse width variation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools for measuring the concentration of the substances in biological fluids are important for the diagnosis and help for treatment of many medical conditions. For, example, a glucose meter is a medical device for determining the approximate concentration of glucose in the blood.
Since test strips may vary from batch to batch, some glucose meters require the user to manually enter in a code found on the vial of test strips or on a chip that comes with the test strip. By entering the coding manually into the glucose meter, the meter will be calibrated to the batch of test strips. If this process is not carried out, the meter reading may be inaccurate. However, a user often forgets to check if the test meter is calibrated to the batch of the test strip. In this regard, some test strips contain the code information in the strip, so the test meter can read the code information for calibration after the test strip is inserted to the test meter. This auto-calibration method reduces the possibility of user error.
For auto-calibration related techniques, U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,299 discloses that two trace loops with their respective resistance are printed on a test strip, and the test meter measures the two resistances and obtains their ratio which corresponds to a batch code for calibration. However, there are some problems in this method. For example, the resistance per unit length is hard to control, the measurement for the resistances is not easy and consumes a lot of power, and an incorrect batch code may be read out if the user does not insert the test strip properly.
Thus, a method for calibrating a test meter by a biosensor test strip is needed that can detect the code information easily, with low power consumption, and check whether the test strip is completely inserted into the test meter.